Goodbye
by PadfootsGirlxxx
Summary: For the creative writing section of my Half Yearly exam we had Private Peaceful as our subject. I got full marks so i thought i'd publish it on Fanfiction! :)


For the creative writing section of my Half Yearly exam we had Private Peaceful as our subject. I got full marks so i thought i'd publish it on Fanfiction! :)

I trudged along the dirt road up top Walker campo to collect his belongings today and to see where they had buried him. I suppose I should feel something. A deep sorrow. A cry of agony. Earth shattering despair. But I don't. I can't. All i feel is.. nothing. I'm numb. I don't think...I can't even begin to try and imagine life without Charlie, without my big brother. i don't have to...because that horrible nightmare, that dreaded thought has become a reality.

My life doesn't seem right anymore. I feel like i have just had the ground ripped from underneath my feet and i'm drowning, suffocating and will never be able to stand again. My whole life has been spun on its axis. All i can see is his face, that last time before they killed him. "Look after them Tommo"

How? How was i supposed to face any of my family again. Look them in the eye and know that i destroyed their life, that i'm the reason his dead. What about baby Tommo? He will look up to me and Big Joe. How can i try and teach him, raise him and be a good uncle if i know that im the reason he doesn't have a father. What about Molly.. how can i ever face her again. How can i live with myself again.

I stamp my feet down in frustration. I can feel the mud splashing onto my pants and seeping into my boots but i can't bring myself to care. I remember when i was small, charlie, Big Joe and I would run around the backyard after a rainy day. We would laugh and giggle, splashing (or in some cases throwing) mud at each other, and laughing harder when we noticed how ridiculous we all looked.

A small smile graced my lips as i remember myself so young, so carefree. With not a worry in the world. We would come back inside hours later, Mother would be mad. "Do you know how hard it is to get mud out of those clothes!"

I chuckle slightly as i remember her before everything happened, she would always look happy. Even in those times when we got dirty , and she would be mad, I could always remember seeing a twinkle in her eyes. I sigh... I haven't seen her happy in so many years.

I reached Walker Camp and collected his belongings. Clothes, Photos and letters. I stare down at the box in front of me. Not able to sort through it. A fellow soldier walks with me to the "grave yard" of sorts. I walk and listen as he talks about how beautiful the scenery is here, not able to brig myself to let any words out. He stops suddenly and looks down with a soft smile, before giving my a salute and walking back in the direction he came from. I look down anf feel my knees wobble slightly.

It was a list, of six names carved into a dull concrete slab. Abbott, Peter - Burkley, John - Graham, Bob - Kogan, Luke - Marley, James - Peaceful, Charlie. I stare blankly at the last name for what seemed like forever. I felt presence behind me. I turn my head, tearing my eyes away from the grave stone, I see 5 other men who were dug out that day, they had come to pay his respects.

"He walked out with a smile on his face" I tell them brokenly, my voice cracking as i manage to spit it out "he refused to wear the hood" they smile slightly remembering how brave Charlie Peacefull is...was. I looked around blinking the teas out of my eyes. Charlie would have liked it here. I look over to my right and see a brook that runs soflty under the trees, the soft sound of rushing water mixing peacefully with the rustling of the leaved. No, Charlie would have loved it here.

The six of us stay , standing by the grave stone. One by one the others leave until only i remain. The soft pink and oranges of the sun are sinking down into the black abyss of the night sky. The soft light reflects on the brookl and the tombstone seems to light up slightly as the last rays of sun hit it. For a moment just a moment it feels like Charlie is there. I feel a ghost of an hand on my arm, the wind whispers in my ears and whether it was my own imagination or him i will never know but i hear his voice " It's alright Tommo, i'm alright" and at that moment, i know i have to be strong and survive this war for Charlie's sake. i start the long walk back to the base. i stop as i reach the path and turn around.

"Bye Charlie" I say with a small smile on my lips, tears glistening in my eyes.

"Bye Tommo" I hear him say


End file.
